Without Bonds
by chibisirenity
Summary: Imagine if Sai hadn't decided to help Naruto and create bonds. Maybe he'd be a more liked character if he was the bad guy. This will go through Sai and his abandonment of Konoha to join Orochimaru so he can kill Sasuke.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, guys. The reason I made this fic is because I can't stand that Sai got talk-no-jutsu'd by naruto because of Bonds. I don't believe someone like him could allow that to stop him from completing a mission. This Fanfic will follow Sai's footsteps as the role of a traitor/villian, which would make him more of a liked character, in my opinion. Also, I know the end of the prologue sounds...weird, but I promise Sai isn't getting shagged up by Orochimaru. ;**

* * *

><p>"Bonds...?"<p>

The word processed through his mind, indulging in the definition of the word. It clicked, but not in the right way. Something within him knew of these bonds, remembering the brother he had in the past. That no longer mattered, though. The bindings around him were easily broken, and he escaped. There was no returning for him.

~*N*~*A*~*R*~*U*~*T*~*O*~

Faint steps echoed through the poorly lit halls of the hidden, underground fortress. The figure stopped before a darkened door, a pale, gloved hand lifted to knock lightly upon the metal. Coldness seeped from the room, causing chills to any who attempted to enter. Without awaiting an answer, the hand reached down, turning the knob and pushing it open.

The instant the serpent's lair was revealed, an umber-colored snake slithering out into the hall. Onyx orbs peered down at the reptile, only to lift the gaze into the dark room. "Orochimaru-Sama, I'd like to discuss a few matters." His empty voice echoed throughout the halls, fading into nothing as it fell silent. After an impatient moment, the Konoha shinobi slowly moved into the room, the door shutting behind him.

The room was pitch black, Orochimaru's golden eyes being clearly visible. They almost stared through the younger shinobi, causing him to remain frozen. The Sannin let out an exasperated sigh, his breath becoming a small puff in the cold air. "What is it that you acquire of me?"

The dark, emotionless gaze of the younger male seemed to fascinate Orochimaru. "I am here from Danzo-Sama. Allow me to work with you for the time being." Slowly, he managed to move forward, taking several more steps into the lair before leaning forward in a respectful bow.

"Work with me? Child, once you join me, leaving is futile." A new test subject was highly needed, since continuing to experiment on already tested subjects could vary the outcome. "What is your name?"

"Sai." That was the name given to him for this mission. He had no true value, since he had no family. Naruto's words of bonds flickered in the back of his mind, though it was pushed away quickly. Nothing else needed to be said. After straightening up, Sai turned, going for the door. "...There is no doorknob." He responded quietly, his voice bland.

"There is no need to leave so soon, Sai." The serpent's voice came out, the atmosphere seeming more eerie as a cynical grin crawled over his features. "The experiments will begin almost... _Immediately_..."


	2. Dead

**A/N: I jumped forward to Orochimaru's death. Anyway, thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, guys! Please, feel free to let me know how you like it so far. Kabuchimaru and Sai FORTHEWIN.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass slowly, and Sai was soon moved into the Southern Hideout. His missions were forgotten and his loyalty gone. He spent most of his days stopping the female that guarded the hideout. Gathering Information seemed to be the only thing he could do. Other than that, he'd keep to himself, refusing to speak with anyone. He was allowed his sketchbook, and confided in it to keep him feeling alive, despite the life being sucked from him.<p>

The pale shinobi wasn't one for rumors, but when Suigetsu was releasing all of the prisoners, suspicions arose. He was the only one left, remaining still, drawing. His ink was running short, but he continued, listening to any conversations he could. He hadn't seen Sasuke in a long while, and if he had now, he was sure Sasuke wouldn't mind putting him in his place. It wasn't that he believed he couldn't handle it, but his lack of health gave the Uchiha a large advantage.

"We're heading to the North Hideout for Juugo..." The familiar voice rang out through the empty halls, Sai's eyes lifting from the sketchbook. "Why _that_ guy, Sasuke-Kun! ?" He didn't recognize the name Juugo, but by Karin's voice, he didn't seem as if he were a likeable person. "You don't have to come, you know." A third person. This was the man that freed the prisoners. He inched closer to the exit, trying to listen in.

"...I chose him a long while ago, as well as you two. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to continue." Once he was sure they passed his door, the artist closed his sketchbook. He moved to his feet, stepping out into the hall in time to catch a final glimpse of them.

"He's dead, hm?" The voice was empty, as if the emotions had been sucked out of him. "It seems you are stronger that I once thought, Uchiha-San." Listening to the echos, he started down the hall in the opposite direction. He checked nearly every room, hoping to find his things that were taken from him. Stopping in front of the final door, his eyes fixated on the knob. He turned it, pushing some. The door opened, and it seemed to be an office of some sort.

"Found it." Finally coming across a small backpack, he pulled it open and checked for his scroll and ink. A sigh escaped his lips as he stuffed his sketchbook into the bag and pulled it on. "I should find out the truth." Taking a final look around, he left out of the room and down the hall.

~*N*~*A*~*R*~*U*~*T*~*O*~

The sound of footsteps followed along the dimly lit halls of the hideout. It didn't take long before silence filled the area. Midnight-colored orbs searched every inch of the bloodied room, gaze fixating on a large snake on the floor. "...Orochimaru-Sama.. Who knew the vessel you planned for yourself would turn against you.."

"Sai..." The younger boy spun on his heel to face the medical nin. Charcoal-colored hues met raven ones. No words needed to be spoken, the artist taking a step back. "Yakushi-San..." The name came out as a breath, realizing he had been holding it in. "I suppose I should be asking if you need help cleaning up." Kabuto let out a low chuckle, shaking his head some. "Why are you here?"

Slowly, Sai's gaze drifted downward, stopping at the damp ground. "I think we have something to discuss... About the future." Realizing Kabuto wasn't going to respond, he lifted his head, glancing up to have his gaze caught by the older shinobi's. "I still want the death of him... Uchiha Sasuke. I plan to kill him." Pausing, he took in a breath. "We can either work together, or not."

It went silent. Neither broke the gaze until Kabuto finally shifted. "I'll need an experiment subject." The older shinobi pushed up his glasses, Sai getting the hint. There was another minute of silence. Sai understood that there needed to be an exchange. Though he wasn't fond of being pricked with needles, completing his mission was his only priority. "Fine."


End file.
